Ruby-Throated Hummingbird
by magnipisika16
Summary: He wanted her erased from his memories. They both wanted to know why.
1. She's Not Coming Back

**Chapter One: She's Not Coming Back**

X wakes up to the sound of Y's voice, calling his name. He raises his head slowly, trying to take in his surroundings, and somehow, none of the images he's taken in made sense to him.

_Doc, I think he's waking up..._

Where on earth was he?

_That's strange. We're already halfway through. Do you have the sedative with you?_

X tried to rub sleep off of his eyes, but somehow, something inside him kept making him feel drowsy. His eyelids appeared heavy, and his surroundings were groggily playing around with his vision.

_This early, Doctor?_

It was all as if his only choice was to close his eyes.

_It will be dangerous if he wakes up in the middle of the operation._

The sound of metal against metal brought him back a little. Again, he tried to look around and found clues. Upholstered chairs in rows and columns, strangers talking to one another at once, some ladies in uniform walking across the aisle with carts, an insane amount of bags lying by his feet, the window glass with which his head was rested to, and, of course, Y, who was sitting next to him, giving another of her famous lectures.

Now, he remembers. He was in a train heading to Kiloude with Y, and once again, they were in an argument, which consists of mostly Y talking, and X looking elsewhere, his lips pressed as firmly as the locks that held their bags sealed.

"...See, X?" Y was saying. "You're not even listening to me!"

The boy only blinked, his stare focused on the blurred images from his window, silently wondering to himself why the path to Kiloude must be this long.

"X!"

Still no reply.

The blonde girl sighed disdainfully as she took one of the bags off of X's side, and placed it on her lap.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry, alright?" she whispered, focusing her stare at the bag's latches, her fingers tracing its peculiar patterns aimlessly. "I didn't mean to shout... It's just that this day... This day is supposed to be important since I'm finally going to meet your old traveling friends." She bit her lips, and then sighed.

"Maybe it's the tension coming to me at full force." She gave X a sad glance. "I really want to make a good impression with them, since they've been the ones who treated you like family and gosh X, are you even listening?!"

She slammed her two hands against the bag's hard casing, earning her a few disapproving looks from their neighboring passengers. Y had to give them a silent apology before going back to her companion.

"X, please don't be like this... This is our fifth argument this week."

Still, X remained silent.

Y sighed as she strenuously tried to free herself from their excessive luggage (trying to appease your fiancée's friends, for Y, involves an unforgiving amount of gifts), and stands up, leaving the bag she was just cradling down on her chair.

It was then that X looks up.

"I need to go to the ladies' room..." Y explained.

"So go," X droned, transferring his gaze back to the window. He watched the pained expression in Y's face through her reflection before it disappeared as Y headed out.

He then followed her real body with his gaze, and called out:

"Make sure you hurry up! We're almost there!"

Y gestured that she will, and disappeared into the next car.

"Is that really him?"

X jolted for a minute before shrinking back to his seat.

"Well, he looks like him... I can't believe he's here."

"Nevermind that. I can't believe he's still alive."

X bit his lips as he prayed that those recognizing stares would leave him alone. He wanted nothing more than for that past to finally be annihilated for good.

Where was Y when he needed her presence to overpower his?

Fortunately for him, a disembodied voice finally announced that they have finally reached their destination, and was reminding everyone to not leave any of their belongings on board.

X gave a sigh of relief fixed his coat and reached out for the lone bag in front of him, heaved as he lifted it up to the empty chair beside him, walked to the aisle, picked up the bag again, and then let himself get lost in the stream of people on their way to the nearest exit.

It was great to be in Kiloude for the weekends. A great way to escape the unforgiving weather of Vaniville during this time of the year.

He wondered if his old friends were already there.

_Obliteration will commence in three seconds._

X was about to step out of the doors when a force pushed him outside, making him fall to the ground, scattering his belongings everywhere.

The people only passed by him.

"What the...?"

"Get down!"

A hand grabbed his head and forced it down. Behind him, a loud sound of explosion came brushing forth, and he raised his head to see falling debris raining around the oblivious people.

Startlingly, not one of them seemed to mind.

X freed his head from the mysterious figure's hand and found that it belonged to Y, who peculiarly looked different all of a sudden. This Y looked almost as if she wasn't the one he was just with.

She looked older.

"Y...?"

Then a flash of red light blinded him, and when he turned his head, he saw that the train suddenly burst into flames, but, again, surprisingly, not one of the other passengers minded.

It was as if he was the only one seeing it.

"Come on, X, let's go." Older Y took him by the hand, and began leading his distraught being away from the burning train, but X broke away too immediately.

"Wait!" he cried. "Y might still be in there! I need to find her!" Then he tried to run back, but Older Y grabbed him, and began leading him away again.

"X, we have no time! We need to go!"

"No! Y is... My Y is..." He pulled away again.

"I'm not going without Y!"

"X!"

She grabbed him for the third time, and made him face her.

"Cry all you like, but face the truth: She's not coming back, X..."

The boy looked crushed.

Again, Older Y tried to lead him out of the scene, and X actually complied, his body as light as a corpse's. He watched Older Y's back as she made her way against the sea of people, and slowly, ever so slowly, the image of her began warping in X's head, and soon enough, he had no idea what on earth was happening.

The last thing he was able to hear before collapsing was Older Y's voice begging for him to stay.

_Obliteration complete._

**-END OF CHAPTER ONE-**

**Thanks for reading! If it's not much of a bother, I hope you guys don't mind reviewing! **

**Also, a little head's up. I'm a little slow in updating, so I sure hope you guys are willing to wait a bit ^^"**


	2. She's Not Going to Appear

**Chapter Two: She's Not Going to Appear**

_Hm? That's strange._

_What's wrong?_

_There seemed to have been an extra entity that escaped the Obliteration._

_Well, that is quite strange... Kindly look into it._

_Yes, Doctor._

X wakes up to the sound of birds chirping from right above him. He opens his eyes and finds his body resting on a field of grass on a peaceful spring day.

A yawn before rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Cyllage have never looked lovelier.

Drowsily, X reached for his phone by his side, and faced the blue screen.

Still no messages. He groaned with frustration.

"What is taking that girl so long?" he mumbled as he pushed himself up.

"What's taking who so long?"

X almost jumped in shock as he immediately faced his behind. Y was watching him with pseudo-innocent eyes.

"Y!" he yelped, backing away. "H-How long have you been there?"

She shrugged. "The whole time you were out?"

X glowed even more, as he frantically checked his message archive. "B-But... But how come you didn't tell me you're already here?" He checked his call history. "Not even so much as a call..."

Again, Y just stared at him with the same pseudo-innocent stare.

To that X sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." He put aside his phone and began searching in his bag. All the while he spoke:

"So, how was Unova?" he asked, rummaging through his stuff. "You enjoyed your stay there?"

"X..."

"Oh, and what about Auntie? She having fun? I heard you guys went City-Hopping and visited about five places in one day..."

"X..."

"And what about the food there?" he asked again, beginning to feel a bit agitated as he realized he couldn't find the box he was looking for.

"X, listen to me..."

"By the way, you look really lovely." It was then that he decided to capture a glimpse of her before returning to his bag.

Then he did a double-take.

"...Albeit, a little older..." He moved his eyes from top to bottom, before trying to smile again.

"Did you even sleep there, Y? Look at you..."

"X." Y reached forward and grabbed him by both his shoulders, making him look at her in the eye.

"She's not going to appear."

To that, X just smiled.

"Who's not going to appear...?"

"Y." Then she added: "_You're _Y..."

"What are you talking about? You're already here..." Then, gradually, his smile disappeared. He roughly shook away her hold, stood up, and backed away as far as possible.

"_Now_, do you remember?"

X watched her with scared eyes before looking the other way, where he could see a great view of the ocean, and the ships that docked and will dock.

Somehow, no ships were disembarking at this very hour. And no signs that a ship has disembarked a few minutes ago.

The ship that carried his Y was supposed to be here by this very moment.

X returned his gaze to Older Y, who was still watching him.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"The same thing that happened to her the last time," she replied, looking down.

X faced her, as the memories began resurfacing before him.

The flaming train. His voice calling for his Y. Her hand that pulled him away from the flaming train as he screamed.

"What on earth's going on?!" he cried. "Why are all these things happening to Y?! What did she do?!"

To that, Y sighed.

"I think it's better to ask what _you_ did for all this to happen."

X's eyes looked broken as he returned his gaze back to the ocean.

"What did I do...?"

Instead of answering, Y gestured for X to sit next to her. X hesitated for a moment, but did so nonetheless.

It wasn't like he was going to find things out on his own.

Y straightened herself, and looked him in the eye.

"Okay, X," she began. "This might sound weird to you..." She paused for a moment, silently asking him if he's able to take another kind of surprise. X's face didn't change.

"...But you're not you right now..."

X looked skeptical. "What?"

Y sighed. "Rather, you're real body is sound asleep in your room at this very moment."

"Then... this is just a dream, then?" His eyes were beginning to shed some light of hope, which Y had instantly extinguished with her next words:

"A dream that will alter everything the moment you open your eyes in the real world..."

X's budding smile was obliterated completely.

"I'm confused."

Y bit her lips as she tried to find an easier way to squeeze two hours' worth of explanation in just ten minutes, but after spending one realizing that she can't, she opted to tell him whatever she can.

"Have you ever heard of this new technology that has been recently developed—oh what am I saying?" She giggled bitterly to herself as she shook her head.

"You don't exist that further in X's memory..."

"What?" X made a face as he went near her.

"Should I even tell you about Pinré Incorporated?" She bit her lips again as she casted him a doubtful look.

"I doubt you'll understand..."

"No, tell me."

"Okay." She lifted her hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "See, in the present, where you're _body_ currently exists there was recently this technology that was discovered. The power to alter memories."

Though his face still retained that puzzled expression, something from the way his eyes grew dimmer told Y that he didn't doubt anything she has said.

Which prodded her to go on.

"Now, Pinré Inc. is one of the very few companies that utilize that kind of technology, and is only known to few. They barely have a name in the region of Kalos itself—but that's not the point." She heaved another sigh.

"The point is... They utilize such technology for the sake of helping people forget a certain amount of memories, most especially those that regards someone. Simply put..."

She gave him a serious look, which X returned with a worried one.

"...They can erase a person from somebody's life. Completely."

X's eyes widened for a minute before looking down, appearing to be a bit pained.

Y just watched.

"...Am I trying to erase you?" he asked in such a weak voice, Y almost didn't hear. But even she did, she chose to pretend she didn't, and just stared at him, waiting to be asked to go on.

But X did not ask her to go on.

Instead, he stood up and walked a few inches away from where Y sat, towards the edge of the hill. He focused his eyes on the port once more, and watched as a ship began embarking into the great blue, all the while asking himself where on earth he should start questioning first.

What on earth was he then?

What was Y? _This _Y?

Where on earth was her real self?

Why was she here?

Why was _he _here?

His head ached for a moment as he realized what the real important question was. He turned abruptly to her, seeing that she did not move from her original position.

"Why on earth would I want to erase you?"

Y gave him a sincere oblivious look as she shrugged her shoulders.

She didn't know herself.

"Well, whatever it is," she began. "I'm pretty sure it's serious. Because I know for a fact that you would never make reckless choices. I must've done something _bad_."

"Or I have," he muttered, sinking back to his knees, pressing his palms against his face. They slowly slid down, first against his eyelids, his nose, until it ended on his chin.

Something was eating him from the inside.

"You feeling drowsy?" she asked from behind him. Surprisingly, he was.

"Don't let it get you too good." Y stood up and sat down behind him, holding his shoulders.

"You can close your eyes, but don't fall asleep too deeply," she warned, softening her voice as she neared to his ears. "Otherwise, you'll forget everything again. Remember X. Try your best."

X's eyes were feeling heavier as he slowly melted towards her, feeling her warmth against his.

"Stay with me, X."

His eyes closed with her face as his last image.

_Additional Entity still unknown._

**-END OF CHAPTER TWO-**

**Thanks for reading chapter two~ Yeah, a bit of an information overload, and not much action, I know. But please, kindly bear with me for the first chapters—they're really meant to "set the stage", as my friend would call it.**

**Also, I apologize for the rather "talkative" X here, and also the possible misuse of the different key places in Kalos. The first problem involves me not reading most of the X and Y chapters (except for the first parts), which explains my cluelessness with characterization. As for the second one, well, I never played any of the X and Y games, so I'm no particular with the plot, and thus, kinda naive to whatever is the significance of the cities mentioned (rest assured though, that I try my best to research everything online. Go, Gamer Guides!)**

**But, look at me, making excuses. Either way, I sure hope you guys would still be able to enjoy this despite my possible mistakes with regards to the technical things~!**

**P.S.: Yes, this fanfic was based on Eternal Sunshine to Spotless Mind. :3 Didn't want to say it until now, 'coz it might ruin the surprise.**


	3. She's Will Not See You Again

**Hello~ *profusely apologizes for unforgiveably slow update***

**I will not dilly-dally anymore; to the third chapter~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby-Throated Hummingbird Chapter 3 – She Will Not See You Again<strong>

_Commencing memory-information scan…_

X's eyes opened to a small white room sprinkled with light blue and a small amount of mixed flesh and black. He blinks once, and slowly, the chunk of mixed flesh and black have slowly formed, and soon, he could recognize features: wide eyes, small smiles, and some even slightly reddish-noses.

He could see faces. Weary faces. Relieved faces.

Familiar faces.

"Where…?" he began.

"Ssh," a voice hushed him. X blinked again, and subtly moved his irises to the left, and found a familiar set of long blond hair just to his left. His eyes journeyed around its loose strands, and noticed the owner's arm, which he barely felt wrapping around his neck until the owner moved it, pulling him closer into what seemed like a frozen embrace.

"Hush," she said again, pressing her lips to his shoulder, making them brush against the cloth of his shirt as she spoke again.

"I'm here now, so everything will be okay…"

"Wha—"

X's eyes remained frozen as he stared in front of him. He tried to eye the faces one by one, silently naming each and every one of them in his head.

Family and some intimate friends, he thought to himself. The way they stared at him scared the boy to silence.

He moved his head a little, only half-listening to their whispers or relief and gladness. There was something wrong with this picture, but he couldn't put his finger in it.

That is, until he finally noticed the lone figure in one corner whose frozen frown plastered across her face has made her stand out amongst the other faces.

Y was watching him in his small tableau.

X gives her a questioning look, to which she replies with a nod, silently mouthing words with her lips, leaving her disembodied voice to simply play in his head:

"Just play along, X."

Confused, the boy obediently pressed his lips together and tried to "play along" in the best that he could. He couldn't see the person's face from that position, so instead, he directs his gaze back to the pool of faces who were also watching their small tableau, all of them looking at him with varied faces of relief, making him feel a bit uneasy at whatever was happening.

The girl embracing him must've sensed his growing confusion, for she finally lets him go, and settles to just holding his face gently, smiling to his face.

X couldn't believe himself.

The person before him, too, was Y. A younger Y.

"Everything will be fine from here on end now, okay, X?" she almost cooed to his dumbfounded countenance. "Because I'm here, and nothing will ever hurt you again…" She looked at him with expressive eyes.

"Okay, X?"

X blinked, but he knew better than to question things now of all times.

"O-Okay…"

His eyes went back to their small audience, feeling more and more aware of their gazes, making him feel uncomfortable. Y's face was still intact, still in front of him, and, despite his confusion, he shifted his gaze to hers.

Y's smile grows even tenderer as she spoke again.

"This time, I promise to you, I'll never leave you again…"

The other family members and friends have begun emptying the room in small groups in succession, and soon, younger Y had to get out of the room to make a phone call and such, but not without giving him one last goodbye:

"I'll see you, okay?"

And, just like that, he was left alone with older Y.

Both did not speak until the echoes of the others' voices soon died down as they went farther away from that room. The first one to speak was Older Y.

"So…" she began

"Don't worry, I managed to recollect my thoughts while my Y and the others were talking," he interrupted, freeing himself from the bundle of blanket he had found himself trapped in. "Although, unfortunate that I actually ended up waking up in the middle of something."

He sighs as he throws his covers away, and slides himself to the edge of the bed. Y walks forward and sits next to him.

"So, I'm in this memory, huh?" she muses, looking around. "Who knew there will actually come a time when I'd have to relive this moment over again…" Y sighs.

"Not really a good memory to relish…"

X had only watched her, his right hand flying to his left wrist, gently wringing it, feeling the newly tended cut sting from under his bandage. The pain seeps through his skin, making him remember everything too clearly: the bitter taste of arsenic on his tongue, the rough feeling it gives him as it travels down his throat, the amount of cold sweat that had already escaped his body as his family found him sprawled on the floor…

X shakes his head.

"I'm surprised that you're catching on fast, but I guess that's a good thing…" Y commented at him. "Saves us time…"

She follows X's gaze as the latter journeys his eyes across the blue and white ceilings all the way down to the wall containing the room's only window, draped over by blue, bird-patterned curtains.

Hummingbirds, she thought, tasting unpleasant bitterness rising from her stomach through her throat.

Why must she remember, too?

"By the way," X asks, looking at her. "I've noticed something while we were waiting for the room to be emptied of those other people… How come they barely noticed you at all?"

"Simple," she replied. "They couldn't see me…"

"Couldn't?"

"If you think about it, I'm not really a part of this scene originally. Pinré Inc's computers generates memory copies only through the data they have of a particular scene, therefore an unidentified virus like me can roam around without having my presence acknowledged."

"Virus…?"

"Well, technically, you can call me a virus—an unwanted corrupted file that was able to survive several deletion processes…" She slightly giggles. "I bet the people who are treating you right now are in shambles trying to find me."

The confusion in X's eyes remained, and Y figured it would be futile to just spit out random information, especially in a situation like this.

"Let's speak of this again later," she says, standing up. "We need to go."

X's expression changed.

"W-Wait, why?"

Y stood up, stretching. "The deletion process that destroyed your Y's from the other memory fragments will reach us here soon. We're lucky that it's not as fast as it was the previous times, therefore we still have time to go as far as possible…"

"Can we stop the deletion process that way?" the boy asks, standing up.

"Sadly, no," she says, walking to the window, pushing away the blinds, letting the noon sunlight in. "Not yet, anyway…"

X watches her as she pushes up the glass covering, and steps one of her legs over the window pane.

"The thing is, I'd rather take you as far away as possible from here before you get knocked out again…" She steps her other leg over, directing her feet towards the metal platform of the building's fire exit.

"Lessens the chances of you forgetting everything again."

She jumps off, lands on the metal platform, climbs on its railings, jumps again, and lands gracefully to an alley way. X follows along carefully.

His feet lands shakily on the ground, but nonetheless he recovers easily, swaying a bit as he walks towards Y.

"Guess your body's still weak from the treatment, huh?" she comments.

"No, I'll be fine…" He stares up back into the window, a wistful expression on his face. The image of his Y returning to an empty bed any minute from now doesn't seem like a pleasurable one to imagine.

"X?"

"I feel sort of bad for leaving her," he explains. "She might get worried."

To that, Y sighs an exasperated sigh.

"And here I thought you'd be used to it by now…"

X stares at her, confused.

"She's not going to see you again, X."

The confusion turns into hurt.

"Believe me, by the third or fourth time, you'll start getting used to it."

Together they tread the rather gloomy path that led them to goodness-knows-where. Not a soul was in sight, and, silently, the two thanked whoever it was generating this memory copy for this certain circumstance. Watching too much people moving around, talking, can be quite tiring to one's eyes.

Y, at least, had enough.

"I've been memory-hopping since the first quarter of the process," she suddenly began. "I've seen too much, X, especially now that the whole process is halfway done with you, so don't blame me if I know too much …"

There was a small glint of bitterness in Y's eyes, but it disappears as quickly as it appears, and she returns to their default, undecipherable expression.

X chose to convince himself that he had imagined what he saw.

"So, you said you're a virus," he prods, looking forward to avoid looking into her eyes again.

"Yep," she replies. "I used to be just a copied bit of information that holds a portion of your memories, those that were significant to the memory fragment I belonged to. But then, I was able to escape…"

X kept his eyes forward, afraid to look at whatever expression she was beginning to show through her eyes.

The high buildings around them were gradually disintegrating as they went on, and the ground was slightly shaking. No sound came with the destruction, but X might as well can feel all the panic this scene could've caused the townspeople, and it was surging deep within him.

But older Y was calm, and almost ignored everything, and, hesitantly, X did the same.

"To be honest, you're a virus too, X," she was saying. "But you're a 'good' virus; the one that 'absorbs' all pertinent information per memory fragment—the ones involving 'Y'—by reliving everything. And once the 'absorption' is done, the memories are purged from you while the image of Y is 'deleted' from the scene. Remember that train that burst into flames?"

She pulls X calmly closer, saving him from some falling debris. X took time to recover from the shock, but Y easily dismisses it as something normal, and carries on.

X, once again, hesitantly does the same.

"Uhm," he called after her. "This might come as a weird and out-of-topic question, but how come you're aware of all these 'deleting processes' and such? And how come you know that _I'm _the one deleting you?"

It was then that Y finally halts. Her shoulders tense for a bit, but she lets it go too easily, and looks at X with a smile.

"You told me so yourself, X!"

-…-

"_Look at it all out here… It's all falling apart!"_

_She walked away further, afraid to hear more._

_But, still he continues, his footsteps gradually getting faster, his voice getting louder._

"_Can you see it, Y?! You know of this! You know where this is leading! By morning, you'll be gone!"_

_He finally stops, and gives one last scream._

"_I'm erasing you, and I'm happy!"_

-…-

"After that, I reacted quickly, and escaped… I can't really explain into words how that happened, but the moment I found out what was happening, I can already follow your memory-hopping, except that I retain my memories, and you don't. That was until I succeeded in turning you into a virus, too."

X remains silent.

"So far, I've been to fourteen different memory fragments, including this one, and I noticed something: there was no specific sequence to the memories, except for what seems like their degree of importance to you, which is kinda vague in itself, because one moment I'm facing a younger X, and then one moment, I'm facing an X older than me. It's crazy…"

Y giggles again. X still remains silent.

"And it also makes my goal a little harder to achieve since the fragments that come after the one I came from involves X's who have no idea what the heck was happening. Which is why I need to go even deeper to your memories to know why you wanted to erase me…" She conjures up a bitter smile.

"Only then will I know what to do…"

She turns to X, wondering why he wasn't responding, and found X's broken eyes staring into the distance, making her heart stop a little.

Y knew this expression above all else.

"X?" she calls softly.

"I erased you…?" he was mumbling. "But why on earth would I do that? I… I'd never…"

"X, come on, it's okay… Don't… Don't burden yourself, X. You're still recovering from…"

"But, I…"

"X."

"But, Y, I…"

His voice was close to breaking, and Y was afraid of what he'll do next. She remembered how fragile his emotional stability was during this time, and for that she was afraid.

In a hurry, she tried to search for something else that could swerve the topic somewhere else. Anything.

"Say, remember that song you used to sing to me back when we were kids?" she suddenly asks.

X slowly stares at her, his eyes still broken, but there was a tinge of curiosity.

"Song?"

"I came across it again during my memory-hopping. You know… 'Oh my darling, hummingbird'?"

To that, X's curiosity turns to confusion.

"Don't you mean 'Clementine'?"

"You changed it to 'Hummingbird', remember? Your own rendition?"

"From what I remember, you're the one who gave me that nickname… Why would I make a song about my own nickname?"

"But you did," she argued enthusiastically. "That one that goes…" She begins clapping to the rhythm.

"_Oh my honey, oh my lovely…_"

She looks at him expectantly. He just stares at her, confused.

Until a small smile forms across his face.

"_Oh my darling hummingbird…_"

"Right!" she cheered, clapping some more as they mumbled the rest of the song.

"_Oh my honey, oh my lovely,_

_Oh my daaaarling hummingbird…_

_Nananana nananana…_

_Something something hummingbird…"_

And then they both laughed.

"I can't believe you remembered that!" X cried.

"I can't believe you sang that!" she threw back. "Man, you were sappy as a kid!"

"Hey, that was supposed to be a joke!"

"You're a joke, Hummingbird!"

The rest of the walk, they began reminiscing of their childhood days, and all the memories have made X suddenly aware of the necklace hanging around his neck.

His most prized possession: the plastic ruby necklace he won from a cereal box which he loved so much, though, he doesn't actually remember why. However, he does remember that Y had always wanted it when they were children, and always begged for him to give it to her.

As they sang the song again, trying to remember the rest of the words, his hand flew to his neck, feeling the plastic gem with his fingers.

He wondered why he never gave it to her in the first place, and wondered again if ever he would give it to her in the near future.

He remembers the last memory-fragment they were both in, and it made him feel even sicker, being reminded of what he was supposed to do at that time.

What kind of sick, twisted idea had occurred to him that makes him want to delete Y? He had always loved Y.

"You okay, X?" she suddenly asks.

The boy stares at her for a moment, before slowly nodding.

"I'll be okay, Y," he whispers. "I'll be okay as long as you're here…"

To that, Y snorts.

_She's doing all this just to prevent me from erasing her_, he thought to himself as they continued their walk. _I wonder if I'll really be able to save all these memories… _

"And what about that time you asked me if I'll marry you?" she asks, looking back at him.

"Was that a joke, too, Hummingbird?"

_Even if it was just one memory…_

"Maybe…"

_Just this memory…_

_Oh my lovely, oh my honey_

Y went on some more regarding their childhood as they went farther and farther from the city. Soon, he could see trees and vast grassland, and he knew that they were already treading a route that led to another city, although he couldn't it in himself to name the city where they have come from, or the city they were heading to, and neither could he think why he should.

He was supposed to say something when the sounds of crashing and utter destruction have begun filling his ears. He looks around frantically, looking for Y.

_Oh my darling Hummingbird_

She wasn't far from him, but this time, it was her that he couldn't hear. She was reaching her hand to him, and he tried his best to run to her, but somehow, all the noises mixing themselves in his head have made him confused, making him unable to veer himself to where she stood.

Y had realized this and she tried to run towards him instead, all while trying to dodge the falling debris, all seemingly directed towards her.

_Scan completed. Unknown entity found and marked. _

X's eyelids were growing heavy. He knew that he will conk out soon, and he hoped that he could reach Y before that.

He couldn't afford being parted from her now, and Y absolutely wouldn't want that either.

She springs forward, narrowly dodging a falling tree, and grabs X by the hand, just in time for X's knees to buckle. Y tightens her hold and pulls him to a certain direction.

The boy could not process what Y was saying to him, nor could he tell which direction they were going, and so he chose to let Y lead the way.

He barely knew anything anyway.

_Oh I love you…_

"X, stay with me, okay? Stay with me!"

_Oh I need you…_

"X!"

"Y…"

_Never leave me, hummingbird…_

_Hm?_

_What's wrong?_

_The patient… I think he said something…_

_Don't worry, that's very normal… I think the patient is going through one of the deleting process. Based on experience, they have got to be the most painful parts…_

…_This poor lad…_

_Have you found the virus?_

_Indeed, I have, Doctor._

_Good. May I entrust the special deletion to you?_

_Of course, Doctor._

-**FIN-**

**Yey, that concludes Chapter 3 ^_^ I'm sorry for the rather 'shitty' narrative—I'm trying to practice this new style in narrating, so I'm hoping you guys still get it, even if I did (try to) put some subtlety in the mix.**

**Chapter 4 might come a little later depending on how the rest of my school year will go, but I sure do hope you guys stay tuned :D**

**Thank you ^_^**


End file.
